Queen of the Beasts
by AnimeXwolfy
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day but all that changed when Kyoya turned into a GIRL! Boys fighting for her affection,Girls treating her like a Barbie doll, and whats this? Ryuga and Nile are trying to KILL each other! Will Kyoya ever turn back into a boy? Well the others hope not :D Read and find out
1. I'm a GIRL?

This is my first story so go easy on me guys .

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade (if I did Kyoya would be a girl)

Oh yeah! Expect OOC-ness 

It was a sunny day and so far Kyoya has been having a good day. He expertly avoided the fangirls,crushed other bladers in bey battles, Benkei wasn't around to annoy him and now he was walking around trying to find something else to do.

"hey what's that?" he saw something shine in the dark alley and approached it only to find a strange object. 'I wonder what this is for' he just shrugged and picked it up then continued on his way. He decided to go to the forest to train but when he got there the object he picked up started to shine and the light enveloped his whole body. "What the heck is happening to me?!" He started to feel sleepy and sleep consumed him

When he woke up, he immediately knew something was wrong. "What happened?" 'he' noticed his voice was higher now. He touched his forehead but when he saw his tiny hand he stopped. "no no no" he looked around for the strange object but it disappeared and Kyoya found a river and he almost had a heart attack when he saw 'himself'. Gone was the handsome King of the Beast and was replaced by a beautiful Queen. Kyoya's green hair was long and just above 'his' waist and 'his' face was much more feminine and 'he' had a sexy body with all the curves in the right places, all in all Kyoya looked like a model that boys drool over. BUT Kyoya was not a girl,he WAS a boy so how did this happen? 'It must have been that strange object! Im so stupid' Kyoya mentally banged her head to a mental wall.

'Well I can't stay here forever' she got up and noticed that she was wearing a black hoodie with cat ears,elbow-length brown fingerless gloves,short brown shorts,a brown and silver belt that contained her bey, brown combat boots, and a white sleeveless shirt that reached just above her belly. 'Oh crap. I must say I look gorgeous~' Kyoya can't help appreciating his new female body. She planned on going to the bey pit and hoped that the others are there, because even though she knew that this is absolutely embarassing she needs all the help she can get.

The moment Kyoya arrived to Bey City, ALL the boys started staring,drooling and others flirted only to be epically turned down. "hey! I challenge you to a bey battle and when I win, you'll go on a date with me!" Kyoya turned around to see Tobio!? Kyoya smirked "and if I win you're coming with me" she wanted to see if Tobio can provide her any help. Although a different thing happened to Tobio 'holy shi~ that is one hot girl and even her voice is..WOW' Tobio was practically drooling. He nodded and the battle began. In the end Tobio lost but he didn't seem to mind. "Alright what help do you need?" Tobio didn't even care he lost. "Come with me" Kyoya motioned for Tobio to follow him and led him to a dark and secluded alley. "I-I need to tell you something and I want your help with this" Tobio nodded eagerly but little did he know that he's gonna get the surprise of his life. "First,can you guess what my name is and who I am?" she asked and Tobio thought long and hard. Then it hit him,"are you Kyoya's sister?" At this she shook her head and told "I AM Kyoya" Tobio went completely still,staring at the beautiful girl in front of him who IS actually his idol and rival Kyoya. "WHAT!?" Kyoya quickly pushed him to the wall and covered his mouth unaware of the fact that Tobio is blushing hard since all he can think of is how soft Kyoya is. 'Oh God I think I can die happy now' Kyoya turned to him then whispered in Tobio's ear "when I remove my hand you won't scream alright?" Tobio nodded. Kyoya removed her hand then said "Alright lets get moving,we're going to the bey pit" she smiled and despite being Tobio's rival his heart suddenly went wild. "Ye-yeah let's go". Kyoya gave Tobio a small peck and thought nothing of it but Tobio was practically going crazy.

Yay! Chapter 1 complete!

Reviews are appreciated

Tobio: Oh…My…God

Kyoya: Please PLEASE don't tell me this is going to be a TobioXKyoya fic

Miki: nope, sorry Tobio for getting your hopes up .

Tobio: Aww man -sulking- TT_TT

Miki: Kyoya kiss him again :D

Kyoya: Aww hell no


	2. GAME ON!

Wolfy: New UPDATE!

Kyoya: I thought your name was Miki?

Wolfy: It is but for this chapter Im using Wolfy!

Tobio: Another update already?

Wolfy: Yeah! The idea just popped out and I just had to update this

Kyoya: I have a bad feeling about this

Tobio: Its not like you're gonna get raped

Wolfy: Well…. -3-

Kyoya & Tobio: O.O

Disclaimer: Beyblade not mine

Tobio and Kyoya were on their way to the bey pit and luckily there weren't many boys and mostly females were shopping today. 'Darn its sooooo hot' Kyoya cursed the sun but then he felt something on her pocket. 'What the? Sunglasses? How did I not see this before?' she put them on and it at least provide her with a little bit of protection from the sun. "Hey Kyoya I've been wondering how DID you turn into a girl?" Tobio asked her. " To tell you the truth I have no idea. This strange object I picked up started glowing and knocked me out cold then when I woke up Im a girl" she summarized what happened to her. After that it was silent the whole way to the bey pit then when they arrived outside the bey pit,Kyoya suddely stopped "Wait how am I gonna explain THIS?" Kyoya motioned to her whole body and Tobio just shrugged.

Inside the bey pit Ginga,Masamune, Nile,Tsubasa,Yu,Madoka,King,Chris,Demure,Benkei,Hy oma, and Johannes were inside watching tv. "Wow! They got a new model named Aurora and she is fine~" Masamune told the others and they nodded their heads agreeing. "It'll be a long time before they or we find someone either close or better than her" Hyoma said. Just then Kyoya and Tobio finally decided to heck with it,they'll just go with the flow and see how their friends will react. "Hey its Kyoya and Tobio!" the boys and girl heard a feminine voice call out, all heads turned to the source and saw Tobio with a GORGEOUS GIRL. "I take back what I just said" Hyomatold them when he managed to finally speak, the others are still gawking. "Hey guys, wake up and snap out of it and my eyes are up here" Kyoya smiled at them and almost laughed when they keep shifting their eyes from her eyes to her chest. "Wait wait wait wait,KYOYA,The KYOYA TATEGAMI?!" Nile suddenly snapped out of his trance and remembered what she just said. Kyoya smirked and said "yup and I need your help fixing this" she motioned to herself again. "bubu-bull why not just stay like that Kyoya buddy" Benkei said with hearts in his eyes. "Yeah kitty cat,I like this version much better,Meow~" Johannes purred. "WOW! That's so cool s so cool Yo-Yo!" Yu excitedly said and before he starts rambling,Tsubasa clamped a hand in his mouth earning him a smile from Kyoya. Tobio decided to take a seat, Chris and Demure kept quiet while Ginga, King and Masamune were drooling. Then Madoka approached Kyoya and suddenly GROPED KYOYA'S CHEST! Ginga,Masamune,Tobio,Nile,Tsubasa,King,Chris,Benke i,Johannes,Demure,Hyoma had EPICALLY HUGE NOSEBLEEDS, Yu's eyes were covered but Tsubasa's hand,Madoka giggled and Kyoya was redder than Ginga's hair and almost died right then and there. "I just wanted to make sure you were really a girl Kyo and I say you look like a model!" Madoka was absolutely excited. "O-Oh Ri-Right so you'll help me right?" Kyoya asked and practically everyone passed out from nosebleeds except Yu,Nile and Tsubasa. "In exchange can I treat you like my own Barbie doll" Madoka asked and Kyoya nodded her head.

Meanwhile, Nile was confused for the feelings he's starting to develop. 'What is wrong with me? I can't have feelings for Kyoya! Kyoya is a boy but I guess he is a girl now and a beautiful one at that. This is really confusing but all I know is that I suddenly like Kyoya' Nile blushed at the thought 'I like Kyoya..well crap' he stared at his best friend and couldn't help but admire the beauty in front of him. When Kyoya turned to him, he blushed at being caught and got even redder when Kyoya smiled at him. He knew that there was a lot of competition but he was determined.

Kyoya decided to take a walk and cool her head but when the doors opened, she found herself face to face with the Dragon Emperor himself,Ryuga,well not exactly face to face since she's a little shorter than before. Their chest were touching and when they faced each other their faces were close and their lips centimeters apart. Golden eyes clashed with Blue and both their hearts were beating so fast. The moment was ruined when Kyoya took a step back and smiled at Ryuga then left the bey pit leaving a jealous Nile,a stunned Ryuga,both Tsubasa and Yu confused and an excited Madoka. "was that… Was that Kyoya?" Ryuga asked and the other awake beybladers nodded. Although when Nile and Ryuga's eyes met instant hatred was formed. And a love triangle instantly appeared, both boys thinking the same thing 'GAME ON'

Kyoya was walking around deep in thought and kept the hood of her hoodie up to avoid attention and didn't notice Bao and they both crashed into each other. Bao was about to scream at her for not paying attention but was cut short when he saw her. Bao stared at her and Aguma spproached them, he helped Bao stand and did the same to Kyoya who was still rubbing her head. Kyoya blinked her eyes at them "Sorry for not paying attention and crashing into you" Kyoya apologized and snapped Bao back to reality "Oh that's a-alright I wasn't paying attention either hehe" Bao nervously chuckled. "What might be the name of someone as beautiful as yourself?" Aguma asked her. Kyoya smirked both motioned for them to lean in and they did then Kyoya whispered "Its Kyoya Tategami" she then continued her walk, leaving a stunned Aguma and Bao.

Back at the bey pit, the newly awakened bladers seeked protection from the the furniture as Ryuga and Nile glared at each other and hate was practically oozing of them. Though when Kyoya returned, the bladers can only stare in disbelief as the two practically changed moods. Nile was slightly smiling and Ryuga turned cool and composed when mere moments ago they were ready to kill each other and it looked like they were gonna have World War 3. "Alright I need an explanation now" Ryuga told Kyoya and she began her story again but this time going into details.

Ryuga wasn't even paying attetion and only caught bits and pieces. He can't believe that Kyoya turned into a girl and that moment at the door. Well lets just say if Kyoya hadn't took a step back, Ryuga would've kissed her. The feeling is strange and foreign to him but he feels the need to protect Kyoya,a possesive and protective feeling. And now the threat is Nile.

Yay Chapter 2!

Wolfy: Boom!

Kyoya: SERIOUSLY?! Ryuga AND Nile?!

Wolfy: Yup!

Ryuga: MINE!

Nile: Back off Dragon Breath grrr

Ryuga: Shut it Bird Brain!

Wolfy & Kyoya: Oh Man A WAR IS STARTING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Reviews are appreciated


	3. HELP PLEASE!

Wolfy: Aww I love all the reviewers!

Kyoya: …..

Wolfy: Why so quiet Kyo?

Kyoya: That _

Wolfy: *turns to see Nile and Ryuga* Oh

Kyoya: Hey didn't you say you have an announcement!

Wolfy: Oh yeah! Guys I need help! I need a female OC

Kyoya: That's it?

Wolfy: She has to be a lesbian

Kyoya: WHAT!? Don't tell me that you're gonna…

Wolfy: yep!

Kyoya: *faints*

Wolfy: Nile, Ryuga I need someone to CPR Kyoya!

Ryuga and Nile: ME!

Wolfy: Well this is the 2nd announcement! Im creating new stories but I want your opinion on which story to do first. Here are the summaries of the stories: and these are all uke Kyoya pairings

The Destined Dragon Empress (rating T or M) (BoyxGirl)

- At the young age of 5 Kyoya was forced to pretend to be a boy because of a specific incident at home. She hid her gender so well,she sometimes fooled herself. One day though, due to an accident she collapsed,injured and exhausted in the forest. Fortunately Ryuga passed by and saw Kyoya,he knew that he couldn't ignore 'him' because of how badly injured 'he' was. He then removed Kyoya's clothing, in order to treat and see the state of 'his' injuries of course. To his shock 'he' was actually a she! At that moment Kyoya woke up to find Ryuga staring at her and when she found out she was NAKED! She slapped him REAL HARD. After much needed explaining the two grew closer and couldn't help develop feelings for the other. Could the 'King' of the Beast actually be Ryuga's Destined Dragon Empress?

My Possesive Egyptian Prince (BoyxBoy) (rating Definitely M)

- Everyone knew Nile,composed,calm,honest Nile. What they didn't know was that Nile had always wanted his leader,Kyoya, no matter how much he denies it. As time goes by his patience decreases and its finally snapped. He'll do anything to claim Kyoya as his,even by force. So when one day, they are left alone he finally takes action and claimed his leader. After this event, he feels possesive and will take on anyone who dares try to take what's rightfully his and his alone.

My Innocent Angel,Her Demon In Disguise (GirlxGirl) (rating M)

- Tsubasa and Kyoya have known each other for years and Tsubasa has hid her feelings for about 2 years. They both go on separate journeys yet they still remain in contact. Tsubasa wasted her chance back then but now that their gonna finally meet up together with Ginga and co. she sees just how much Kyoya has changed. Gone was the cute Princess replaced with a Beautiful,Sexy yet still Innocent Queen. Though to Tsubasa Kyoya was her Innocent Angel,her Light,her Reason to keep fighting her evil and Demonic side. The Demon inside her wants to come out but she disguises and fights it well. But now that she sees an opening,she might just let her Demon side take over just this once.

The Eye of the Hurricane (rating T) (BoyxGirl)

- Aguma trained hard and long after his defeat in his battle with Kyoya. The girl was fierce,determined and strong. He found her attractive but dismissed the feeling and thought of it simply as respect. When they did battle and he lost again,Kyoya insisted that they train together since she needed someone strong and not annoying to be her agreed and he found himself enjoying his training with Kyoya. He found out who Kyoya really is and realised that the feeling back then was acually love in the making. Will he make his move or will he ignore it again like last time?

Twin Dragon Loving (rating MMMMMM) (BoyxBoyxBoy)

- Ryuto and Ryuga have been arguing about a certain Lion. Both want him yet only one can truly own the teen. Both are absolutely possesive and normally fight about this. But now,they finally decide to share and after making this agreement, they decide to pay said lion a visit since their both hungry and no the hunger isn't for food and theres only one way to satisfy this hunger and that's to claim the lion teen as theirs as theirs.

Wolfy: that's all for now -3- because if I continued I might just pair Kyoya with every Male Character

Kyoya: SADIST!

Wolfy: oh shut it _

Kyoya: I can't believe you already have different stories O.O

Wolfy: My imagination is forever active hehe~ And sorry for any mistakes I make cause Im only mmmhmhhhhmm

Kyoya: You can't reveal your age idiot!

Wolfy: fine be that way, hmph. Let me rephrase,I'm only a ordinary Pilipino,better?

Kyoya: Better

Wolfy: :D wait… what happened to Nile and Ryuga?

Kyoya: Their trying to kill each other.. look .

Wolfy: *jaw drops* Oh….My….God…. WHERE DID THEY GET THOSE SHURIKENS AND KATANAS?! AND CANNONS?! AND DYNAMITES AND MACHINE GUNS AND WHAT THE HELL WHERE DID THEY GET ALL THOSE WEAPONS!?

Kyoya: less talking more running because I don't wanna DIE! *runs*

Wolfy: Wait for MEEEEEEE! *runs like hell*

Please choose::::::

RyugaxKyoya

NilexKyoya

TsubasaxKyoya

AgumaxKyoya

RyutoxKyoyaxRyuga

And PLEASE help me with the female OC,she has to be Lesbian or Bisexual

Name:

Age:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Bey:

Bey Moves:

Appearance:

Additional Info(Optional):

The voting and Oc submission is due on Friday and Saturday


	4. Leone's Explaination

Wolfy: I'm updating now so you guys can see why I need a female OC but no worries I can improvise :D and I might change this story's rating to M but Im not sure yet

Kyoya: I'm curious too, besides an addition to the 'love triangle' blergh.. Why do truly you need one?

Wolfy: XP She's got a BIG Impact on your personality that's all Im saying

Kyoya: Darn

Disclaimer: Beyblade not mine

After Kyoya explained everything to Ryuga she noticed his eyes held a faraway look. 'Don't tell me, he wasn't even listening?!' He kept staring at her so she hit him in the head and that seemed to snap him out. "Hey! What was that for?" Ryuga said rubbing the spot she hit him. His eyes narrowed when he saw Nile actually LAUGHING at him. "Why you little... You think that was funny Bird Brain?!" Ryuga looked ready to attack Nile. "Why yes. Yes I do. Got a problem with it Dragon Breath?" Nile was alert and ready as he watched Ryuga's movements. In the background the bladers sweatdropped at their behavior. Though Kyoya was NOT amused "I want you guys to take cover and probably cover your ears" Kyoya ordered all of them. They were gonna ask her what she meant but stopped themselves when they saw the dark aura surrounding Kyoya. She was PISSED. Thebladers scrambled to take cover and seeing this, Kyoya opened her mouth then...

Meanwhile Bao and Aguma were walking around and decided to go to the bey pit to get more answers about Kyoya's ehem.. change. But when they were about to open the door…. "WILL YOU TWO JUST F***ING STOP! IM THE ONE WHO WAS TURNED INTO A F***ING GIRL! NOW YOU EITHER GET ALONG AND HELP ME OR I WILL KICK BOTH OF YOU'RE A**ES TO THE POINT THAT YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Bao and Aguma turned to look wide eyed at each other and shakingly opened the door to see a scene that was shocking,scary and absolutely hilarious. Both Nile and Ryuga were kneeling before a pissed Kyoya who looked like a devil at this point but a sexy devil though.

While Bao and Aguma were amazed both Nile and Ryuga were scared and yes even the mighty Ryuga is scared of the Queen. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Kyoya asked them, her eyes daring them to say 'no'. "Yes Mam!" both answered quickly, afraid that they'll anger Kyoya more. They were surprised that Kyoya smiled at both of them. It was a smile that was innocent, sweet, angelic, and all out beautiful. Both their hearts skipped a beat and their faces heated up in no time. Both were speechless and sadly Bao broke the moment "O-Kay… what just happened?" Kyoya's smile dropped and several eyes turned to the figures by the door and they gave the two glares for ruining the moment since they didn't know when Kyoya would smile like that again. The two got nervous when Kyoya groaned and face palmed "Do I HAVE to explain this AGAIN".

After explaining AGAIN Bao and Aguma finally found out what happened. Though the two left immediately yet they promised to tell them if they find anything. "Well this day has been fun and all but I want to sleep" Kyoya yawved then turned to Madoka. "Do you have any extra rooms that I can use for the time being?" she asked and Madoka nodded her head and smiled "I have rooms for all of you so you guys can stay here at bey pit" Madoka explained and showed them the rooms. It seems even Ryuga had a room he could stay in so when they got settled down, everyone went to sleep.

**NEXT DAY~~~**

Kyoya woke up earlier than anyone else since she felt like someone was calling out to her. "Master~" She heard a feminine voice say. 'Who's voice is that?' Kyoya thought to herself and suddenly, as if answering her question, a figure appeared before her. It was that of a female. She had straight white hair that was green at the tips and blue eyes but what surprised Kyoya was the fact that she had lion ears and a lion's tail and she also had Leone's symbol. "Master~ Its me, Leone" She said. "How did you?" Kyoya had a hard time trying to process all of this and Leone giggled at her master's distress. "I came here to tell you that the object you picked up did not belong come from your world, but from ours." Leone explained "What do you mean it was from your world?" Kyoya questioned. "My world is the Spirit World or Asthenos. The object you picked up was called the Oraci, it had the power to either change your gender, age or personality." Kyoya groaned at her bad luck. "Im sorry to say this but I also have no isea how to turn you back and either two or three days from now you'll get cat ears and a tail" Kyoya felt like a bomb no a nuclear missile was dropped on her. "sorry Master but I'll try to find a way to turn you back" Leone said and Kyoya nodded at her and said goodbye when Leone said the others were waking up. Kyoya decided to keep their conversation to herself instead of telling the others. When she got down from the stairs she heard everyone's voice downstairs. Though when she made a turn however she crashed into none other than Nile causing both of them to lose balance and Kyoya ended up falling on top of Nile. Both groaned and raised their heads to find them face to face. Nile blushed when he noticed their position, Kyoa on top of him and their faces very very close. Kyoya smiled apologetically and got up. Nile also got up and said "it was nothing don't worry about it" To which Kyoya nodded. Nile then smirked at Ryuga who has been glaring at him since the incident. When they finally joined the group the door opened revealing….

CHAPTER 4 CONQUERED!

Wolfy: That's it people :D

Kyoya: People chapter 1 of the NilexKyoya and the RyugaxKyoya are already posted sine she decided to make it an early update

Wolfy yup yup yup :D But you guys can still vote don't worry the voting is due on Saturday. I just posted those so you guys can get an idea on the stories

Reviews are appreciated!l


	5. You Need to be More Sexy

Wolfy: Wooo! Here's where the girls come in!

Kyoya: Wait! GIRLS!?

Wolfy: Yep! There's more than one

Kyoya: Oh Man… -_-""

Wolfy: I'm gonna change this to rated M because of the chapters after this. BUT its not that perverted just a bit of swearing and there are 'those' moments

Three girls entered the Bey Pit. One of them, Kyoya recognised as Leone 'What the heck is she doing here?' Kyoya stared wide eyed at Leone but she just grinned. "Aria is that her?" The girl to her right asked. This girl was slightly tan and had black hair that was golden at the tips and she also had emerald green eyes, on the upper portion of her arm there was a tattoo? similar to those like Nile's. 'She looks like an Egyptian wait… don't tell me' "Yep! That's her. She's a close friend of mine, right Kyo" Aria told me. Everyone turned to look at me and I did what I do best, I smirked and nodded my head "She's right" "To everyone that doesn't know us, my name is Aria, and this is Cleo and Riki" Aria pointed out. Riki had red hair and piercing hazel eyes. It was obvious that she was L-Drago due to that stare. Now before I forget to tell you what their wearing here it is. Aria was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt that reached above her belly, Short black jeans, knee length black shoes, black elbow length gloves and there was a tiny symbol of Leone was on the right side of her stomach. Next was Cleo, she wore something close to a school uniform, the black button-up shirt was open revealing a white shirt, she wore a balck mini skirt and you could see… a GUN HOLDER?! Wrapped around the area above her knees, she also wore black knee length shoes, and fingerless gloves. And last but not least was Riki, she wore a crimson sleeveless shirt, black jeans, brown gloves, there were bandages around her arms up to her elbows, and black shoes.

Everyone introduced themselves and Nile asked something that I was trying to avoid. "How DID you two meet? Aria? Kyoya?" he asked and once again everyone's attention was on us. "Umm… Kyoya should we tell them?" Aria asked me and I almost chokked at what Benkei said "Don't tell me you two have a secret relationship?!" "WHAT!? Is that true?!" Was what everyone (minus Riki and Cleo) yelled and Kyoya stared wide eyed at Benkei and before she can stop herself she said "Aria is my partner not lover! She's Leone aka MY bey, LEONE!" Everyone was silent for a good minute or two trying to absorb the information and when it did… "SAY WHAT!? O_O" "HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!" everyone (minus Cleo and Riki) shouted at the two of them so they explained everything starting from how they met this morning, from the Asthenos to the Oraci. "so you're teling us that Aria is Leone, correct" Ryuga said and when Kyoya nodded he continued "And am I right when I say Cleo and Riki are bey spirits as well?" "Bingo, the names we're using now are our human names" Riki gave him a thumbs up as Cleo grinned. "Mind telling us who you guys are" Tsubasa asked them and Cleo was the first to speak "Its kinda obvious that Im Horuseus" then Riki "Mines L-Drago". Everyone nodded and they chatted with each other again, Tsubasa told them that he had an errand to do since Ryusei called him and he would be back in about 5 minutes. It was surprising how calm everyone was but I guess they were kinda expecting something weird like this ever since Kyoya's change. Then Yu asked "Cleo why do you have a gun holder?". "um.. erm.. well you see.. Im planning on killing Riki" Cleo offered an uneasy smile and as she said this as Riki and Ryuga's heads shot up, "Say what now?". Nile grinned "Looks like we think alike Cleo" "Well we are partners" they high fived each other and the glaring contest began. Oooooh yeah like Blader like Spirit.

Meanwhile… Aria and Kyoya were having a VERY heated discussion upstairs on one of the spare bedrooms. "What do you mean I have to be more… sexy?" Kyoya blushed crimson. "Kyo I see the way Nile and Ryuga look at you and you need to keep those two boys on their toes hun" Aria sat down next to Kyoya on the bed. 'I knew those two were acting weird around me!' Kyoya thought to herself but then "Wait… I'm a BOY darn it! HOW do you expect me to act sexy!?" Kyoya remebered her true gender. "Hun, theres a 99% chance that you wont get back to normal and if that happens I want you to have someone there for you" Aria reasoned with her 'And those two are just the right ones' she mentally added to her sentence. Before Kyoya managed to speak she added again, saying it aloud this time "and no you have to choose between them. "I… *sigh* but isnt how Im acting now good enough?" Kyoya asked having given up since Aria was right, she might not be able to return to her true gender and she at least wanted someone to be with her. "Hmm.. well the way you're acting now is what I can describe as the Innocent Beauty and what I want to release is the side of you that's the Wild, Sexy and Seductive Queen of the Beasts" Aria was gonna enjoy the outcome of this and she knew it. "alright…. Where do I start?" Kyoya was kinda excited about this too, although she didn't know why.

"hmm.. lets start with basics, I want you to sway your hips as you walk but make it natural and effortless" Aria wanted Kyoya to ease into this first so she'll start with that. Kyoya nodded and walked from one side of the room to the other, she found the first instruction easy and just added a bit more sway to it. "You're a natural at that Kyo, now the second instruction is innocent teasing, these refer to the 'accidental' moments like when you stretch your arms upward your shirt rides up and exposes skin or how you 'accidentally' rub your body against him, those kinds. But I think we should skip this one and make it last since I want you to try it out on your friends" Aria explained "that's fine by me" Kyoya found that easy enough and cant wait to try it out. "We'll work on your voice since it's the voice of an angel and what we want is the voice of a seductive devil. I want you to deepen your voice a little and add a pinch of mystery, a dash of innocence and a whole lot a sexy" Aria said and when she saw Kyoya practicing, she thought of the best candidate for true practice. She needed someone calm and composed and that's when she heard the door open downstairs and she saw Tsubasa was back 'perfect'. "Aria what about this voice?" Kyoya managed to make her voice VERY seductive and mysterious yet it had a little innocence mixed in it. "That's perfect and that's all you need to know for now and its time to practice what you learned and the target is Tsubasa" Aria had a mischievous grin on her face and it was mirrored by Kyoya's smirk. "all right I saw Tsubasa standing in front of the shelf where Leone(bey) is located, I want you to ask Madoka where Leone is using your seductive voice and when she tells you, I want you to approach him and 'innocently' reach out, moving your body closer to him and get Leone(bey) then get back here, I'll watch his reaction along with the others" After the explaination the plan was put into action.

Kyoya went down the stairs adding a bit more sway to her hips again, then stretched her arms above her head causing her shirt to ALMOST show her chest and yawned (by now everyone was staring at her) she then pretended to look around the room for Leone then asked Madoka "Madoka, wheres Leone?" She used her seductive voice and Madoka shakingly pointed to the shelf behind Tsubasa. She approached him swaying her hips again and outstretched her hand to reach for Leone causing her body to press against Tsubasa and when she got Leone she turned and gave a everyone seductively innocent smile then went back upstairs. "how'd I do?" Kyoya asked and Aria was practically bouncing up and down with happiness "GREAT, Everyone's eyes were practically glued to your hips and The boys looked extremely jealous of Tsubasa, who by the way looked ready to faint. Ryuga and Nile were the worst of them all, they looked ready to eat no… Devour you" Aria then got a VERY VERY AWESOME idea. She took Kyoya's hand and dragged her downstairs then shouted "WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!"

CHAPTER 5 DONE!

Wolfy: Hiya folks! Hope you liked that since I wont be able to update much since I have school TT^TT *sobs*

Kyoya: Thank heavens! :DDDD WOOOOOOOOO!

Wolfy: Uh-huh In the meantime I want you guys to answer this!

_**WHAT COLOR, DESIGN AND TYPE OF SWIMSUIT/BIKINI WOULD BE PERFECT FOR KYOYA?**_

Reviews are appreciated!


	6. The Beach!

Wolfy: Hiya! Im back! (=^~^=)_/* Nya~~

Kyoya: Epic Fail Cat… XD

Wolfy: TT^TT *sniffs* Alright you guys wont see what Kyoya's swimsuit is like in this chapter yet since I have a plan and you'll meet the other teams in this chapter also. The question still stands!

_**WHAT COLOR, DESIGN AND TYPE OF SWIMSUIT/BIKINI WOULD BE PERFECT FOR KYOYA?**_

I forgot to type this last time so here it is **BEYBLADE **_**NOT**_** MINE!**

Everyone turned their heads to Aria and stared at her as if she suggested that they should all wear pink tutus and dance the macarena. "What? What did I say?" Aria blinked her eyes at them and turned to Kyoya to see the same reaction as the others. She was confused 'I just said that we should go to the beach, what did I say wro- Ohhh' Aria finally realized it now, Beach = Many people, mostly boys and Sexy and Seductive Kyoya + Rabid and Hormonal Boys + Protective and Possessive Nile and Ryuga = A Bloody Massacre. "That's…. That's actually a great idea!" She heard Ginga shout and did a fist pump as his eyes held excitement and happiness. After that everyone shouted their agreements and "Guys! Me, Cleo, Riki and Kyoya gotta shop for swimsuits so go on ahead without us. Contact us if anything happens, K!" Aria excitedly said as she dragged Kyoya away, Cleo and Riki waving goodbye as they followed the hyperactive Leone spirit.

"Lets go guys! The Number 1 blader wants to go to the beach NOW NOW NOW!" Masamune said and they travelled to the beach, it was a pretty long ride there too. Though, when they arrived, they were surprised to see no one there, it was completely bare. They were shocked when Hikaru greeted them "Nice to see you all again! And perfect timing" "Whats going on Hikaru?" Madoka asked. "Well, there's an event today that WBBA requires all the teams and anyone one of their friends to come" Hikaru explained and just as she said this all the other teams emerged. "Its nice to see you all again!" Chao Xin waved at them and as they got closer everyone chatted, glad to see each other again, even Zeo, Toby,Reiji and the others were there! "Can I have your attention please!" Hikaru shouted and continued when everyone turned their attentions to her. "sadly Ryusei wont be able to come today so here is Aurora, the currently most beautiful model, to explain this event!" Hikaru stepped aside and they saw a beautiful raven haired girl who had stunning Emerald eyes and a slim and curvy body, although Ginga and co. couldn't help but compare her to Kyoya and well, they prefer Kyoya, while everyone else were staring at her as if she was a goddess. "Thank you Karu! Alright everyone, here are the mechanics of the game: You will all form a three member team and each of you have to have symbols representing your team mates it can be accessories, tattoos or anything you can think of! This event consists of multiple contests ranging from bey battles, beauty contests, volleyball contest and many many more! I'll explain the rules later! For now everyone team up!" Aurora shouted and everyone formed their teams but Madoka called Aria first, to inform her of the event.

Aria received the call and when Madoka finished explaining, "Kyoya is teaming up with Ryuga and Nile, I already have ideas on the symbols" She told her and hung up. "How about this swimsuit?" Aria turned around and gasped at how beautiful Kyoya looked "That's Perfect!" All three spirits exclaimed, Kyoya changed back to her normal clothes and Aria took her by the hand and went to the nearest tattoo shop and Cleo went for the accessory shop while Riki purchased their swimsuits. The three met up and went for the beach. Kyoya covered herself with a robe since her swimsuit was underneath and the other three did the same. "Do you think this would work?" Kyoya asked them and Aria nodded her head eagerly. She KNOWS that Kyoya is gonna blow their minds.

Meanwhile, at the beach Aurora was enjoying the attention but she was frustrated that Ryuga and Nile weren't paying attention to her. 'those two are unbelievable! Why wont they admire me like the others!?' She had BIG crushes on Ryuga and Nile yet they seem to ignore her completely. Luck seemed to hate her since those two were the ones she was actually trying to impress. 'Its time to bring out the big guns' Aurora changed into her swimsuit which was white with black edges and was lacy. 'I wont be surprised if those two wont be able to keep their eyes off of me' Aurora then went near the bladers seeing as they already had their own teams and she noticed Ryuga and Nile lacking one more member "Boys, I cant help but notice that you're short on a member, how about I join your team" Aurora gave them a seductive smile yet the two only stared blankly at her "Nah, she's just late and she'll arrive later" Nile crossed his arms and looked away not noticing the look of complete disbelief on Aurora's face and Ryuga wasn't even paying attention. "Just forget it Aurora they have their eyes on someone else" Tsubasa told her as he smirked. Aurora snapped her head in his direction and you could see everyone listening intently to what Tsubasa will say. "Who?" Aurora narrowed her eyes, "Kyoya" everyone froze and slowly turned their gaze to Nile and Ryuga "YOU'RE GAY!?" Everyone almost fainted right there and then "WHO ARE YOU CALLING GAY YOU IMBECILES?!" Ryuga shouted and glared at all of them and Nile's jaw practically hit the sand while Ginga and those who knew what happened to Kyoya laughed and were practically rolling on the sand clutching their stomachs at the look of horror and shock on both boys' faces. Everyone jumped at Ryuga's voice and after they calmed down Ginga and the others started explaining what happened. "So you're telling us that Kyoya is a girl now" Julian stated after having a hard time composing himself. "And you're telling me that Kyoya is prettier than me!?" Aurora screeched and they nodded. "THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! I want to see Kyoya!"

"Did someone say my name?" They heard a voice say and when they turned to the voice, they jaw dropped at what they saw. "Guys my eyes are up here" Kyoya had a smirk on her face though that didn't stop them from drooling AND staring, Oh… My… God… Holy Shizz…

CHAPTER 6 DONE!

Wolfy: that's it folks! Hope this can make up for the time I didn't get to update *0*

Kyoya: I cant believe Im saying this but… THANK YOU SCHOOL DAYS! XXXDDDD :DDDDDD

Wolfy: Oh shut it _ _ _

_**WHAT COLOR, DESIGN AND TYPE OF SWIMSUIT/BIKINI WOULD BE PERFECT FOR KYOYA?**_


	7. Octopus Attack!

Wolfy: Heya! Sorry for not updating guys but its pretty hard since my laptop broke and I lost my progress but here it is!

Everyone could only stare in awe at Kyoya as she approached them. They could NOT stop staring at the beauty in front of them.

Aria, Cleo, and Riki were all wearing white, orange and black bikinis respectively, but their attention was ALL on Kyoya

She was wearing a dark green bikini, the top being tied in a ribbon at her neck and it was the same for the bottom, except it was tied at the left side.

Next, she was wearing two tiny gold bracelets on each arm, and she was wearing a pair of small golden earrings. She also had her black sunglasse on top of her head

Then there was a black dragon tattoo on the left side of her stomach and damn was it SEXY!

But what really caught their attention is the pendant on Kyoya's neck. It was right in between her breasts but was still visible. It was freaking hard NOT to look at THAT!

"um.. Guys... Guys... GUYS!" Kyoya shouted and everyone jumped, startled but fully awake now.

"Ky-Kyoya! You.. You look so beautiful!" Hikaru shouted, her eyes still wide with wonder. Hikaru couldnt help but compare her to Aurora. 'impossible! She's even better than Aurora!'

"Thanks Hika, I dont know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment" Kyoya gave a small chuckle when Hikaru blushed

"oh yeah! Sorry!" Hikaru frantically apologized when she remembered that Kyoya was originally a boy.

"No prob, I kinda accepted it now" Kyoya shook her head and whispered to Hikaru "though it does have its advantages" Kyoya winked at Hikaru who couldnt stop her evil grin

"Wait up! I can NOT accept this! Im supposed to be the MOST beautiful woman alive!" Aurora screeched and approached Kyoya

The two glared at each while Aria and the others explained who they were and what happened to Kyoya.

They were quick to accept it, especially the boys, much to Ryuga and Nile's annoyance.

Chao Xin approached the glaring females and put an arm on both their shoulders

"ladies, ladies, there's no need to fight! Were here to have fun!" he grinned at both of them, then put his face closer to Kyoya's "and I think that you and I are gonna have the MOST FUN" he whispered

*Crack* they turned to see that both Nile and Ryuga have dark auras surrounding them and the sound came from when Ryuga crushed a rock in his hands

"Back. Off. Our. Girl." the two growled and Chao Xin immediately paled and backed off, putting his hands up in defense

"So-sorry!" then he ran back to his team. Kyoya approached his two still enraged team mates and pouted "he wasnt doing anything wrong"

"he was flirting with you" the two glared at each other when they realized they spoke at the same time again. Kyoya inwardly smiled "who said I didnt like" that mental smile was of pure evil.

Ryuga and Nile stared at her in complete and utter disbelief. 'did she SERIOUSLY just say that?!' Nile's picture of an innocent angel just turned into an devious angel

While Ryuga's vision of her only proved right 'she is truly an Innocently Sinful Queen of the Beasts'

Aurora was STILL fuming and she stomped back to the stage. She took the mic and said "alright folks! We wont be playing anything today so we can all relax and do whatever we want! The games start tomorrow and dont worry the teams are staying at the beach hotel, free of charge! But first think of an appropriate name for your team!" she then got back down and everyone did their own thing.

"what do we call ourselves?" Nile asked, facing his two team mates. They thought long and hard and Kyoya got an idea.

"How about Shadow Beasts!" she suggested and the two boys nodded in agreement. It had a nice ring to it.

At that they went their separate ways. Kyoya going exploring, Nile was gonna play volleyball and Ryuga was gonna sit back and relax

Lets go to Nile. "hey Nile wanna play volleyball with us?!" Masamune shouted to him. "why not" Nile shrugged and joined the others.

It was 4 vs 4. Nile, Da Shan, Ginga and Chris on one team and Masamune, King, Tsubasa and Chao Xin on the other.

The score was tied 2 on 2 and the one who scores first, wins. As the ball went to Nile, he hit it although he used too much power and it went flying and hit... Ryuga... And its a headshot... Fuck.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ryuga roared, holding the ball on one hand so tightly it looked ready to burst.

Ryuga was just relaxing on the shade of a palm tree, the wind refreshing and he was ready to doze off when suddenly a FUCKING ball headshot him!

"WHO THREW THIS FUCKING BALL?!" he found the answer to his question when he saw Nile laughing so hard like there was no tomorrow while the others ran for safety

Ryuga shut him up by throwing the ball so hard, that when it hit Nile's head, the impact caused him to fall backwards and almost faint.

When he got up, he glared at Ryuga who returned a glare equally fierce.

The others stopped what they were doing and stared at the two. They cant help but feel a bit scared due to the evil and menacing aura eminating from the two.

Just as they were about to lunge at each other, they were interrupted by a scream that could only belong to Kyoya "HELP!"

Lets go to Kyoya before she screamed shall we. She was exploring the beach and found a perfect view of the sparkling sea.

She was captivated by the view and approached the water, intent on taking a swim. However she was unaware of the danger that awaits her.

The moment she stepped foot in the water, a tentacle wrapped around her leg and pulled at her.

Before Kyoya could react, she found herself suspended in the air in front of a.. Gigantic Octopus.

It wrapped its tentacles around her soft body. A pair of tentacles spread her legs apart, a pair holding both her arms above her head, a tentacle covering her mouth, a tentacle going down her bottom and a pair wrapped around her.. Ehem breasts (oh my god XP)

'shit shit shit shit! Im about to be tentacle raped!' Kyoya was panicking and as she struggled to get free, the tentacle covering her mouth loosened and she was able to scream for help.

This slightly angered the octupus and it tightened its hold on Kyoya "Nngh!"

The others ran immediately to get to the source of the scream. Ryuga and Nile up front, ready to tear anyone who dared hurt their Kyoya to pieces.

NOTHING prepared them for what they saw the moment they arrived. Kyoya + Tentacles = Ding ding ding Knockout!

Surprisingly, Ryuga and Nile were still alive and they didnt know whether to just stand and watch or actually help Kyoya. They were actually drooling and had nosebleeds

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP STARING LIKE THIS IS SOME KIND OF PORNO AND HELP ME!" Kyoya screamed and it brought both boys back to reality

The two brought out their launchers and killed the poor perverted octupus. Ryuga managed to catch Kyoya before she fell, and he noticed her shivering. She never felt so... So violated!

When the others woke up, it was already night time and they decided to use the octopus as food for the night time party.

Kyoya wanted to get drunk and just forget what happened and so she did.

In her state, she approached Nile and sat on his lap.

"Ky-Kyoya! What are you doing?" Nile couldnt stop his blush and it only intesified when Kyoya giggled and put her arms around his neck.

"Nile~" she purred and leaned closer. Nile didnt stop her, he didnt want to. So when their lips touched, he wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled back due to the need for air and Nile was silently thankful that they were isolated from everyone else.

Sure Kyoya was drunk but a kiss was a kiss and when Kyoya fell asleep on his chest, he carried her to their room.

When he got inside, he received a curious stare from Ryuga but Nile brushed it off and laid Kyoya at her bed.

Just as the other two were ready to sleep, someone knocked on their door and when they opened it, it revealed Aria.

She put an envelope on both their hands and ran off. The two opened the envelopes and it revealed a picture of when Kyoya was still held captive by the octopus.

The two immediately held their nose and hid the picture for safekeeping.

There was NO way they were gonna get some sleep with THAT on their minds.

Chapter Done!

Wolfy: hey guys hope that makes up for my slow update! But my laptop broke and I lost my progress so please bear with me!

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
